


祸

by CrowleyYuki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyYuki/pseuds/CrowleyYuki
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 27





	祸

他老子的头七还没出，李帝努就把他的小妈给搞上床了，里里外外哪都没放过，射的他满身都是自己的精夜，这怪不得李帝努，实在是黄仁俊太诱人，半夜不锁门就敢在屋子里自慰，既然他老子不能继续满足黄仁俊，那他这个做儿子的自然是要尽孝。

说起来还是他老爹会玩，不知道从哪里弄来一个双性人，身材好脸长得又对他胃口，关键是还特别会吸，在葬礼上见到他时李帝努就想去要个联系方式了，不过他想，在他老子的葬礼上泡人好像不太好，虽然他很恨他，但以后也真的再也见不到他了，就当是体面的送他最后一程吧，只可惜那惊鸿一瞥的美人，穿着黑色的西装，肩膀都撑不起来，额前的头发都沾湿了，也不知是哪家和自家交好的少爷。

之后，他才知道，那人不是什么少爷，好听点说这位是他老子资助的学生，直白一点就是小情人。一瞬间李帝努觉得当时没有要电话的自己很明智，这真的是太恶心了，就这么饥不择食吗，虚荣到连他老子这种老男人的床都要爬，他坐在李家的客厅里，李帝努很好奇他怎么还不离开，真打算给他做个便宜小妈吗？

律师在读遗产分配的时候，李帝努才知道他的名字叫黄仁俊，跟了老头这么久，就得到一套学区房和一间咖啡厅，以及二十万现金。讲真的，李帝努觉得他爹真的有点抠，这么个姿色就拿到这么点钱，要是跟了他，绝对不止这些。

李帝努以为在这之后就不会再见到黄仁俊了，房子钱也有了，估计得找下一个目标了，这几天他还要处理公司交接的问题，他真的没想到，他老子竟然这么早死，他还没在国外浪够呢，留下一堆烂摊子反而让他来收拾，李帝努很晚才回去，走到楼下的时候他发现二楼有间房间的灯还开着，那天，读完遗产分配后，他小妈转身上楼，回的房间好像就是这间。

他没走吗？李帝努进门，松了松领带，直奔那间屋子走去。

门没有锁，轻轻转动把手就能推开，也就是那晚，李帝努打开了潘多拉的宝盒。

房间里传来男人的呻吟声，不是低沉的粗喘，反而略有一些娇嗔，李帝努看到眼见这一幕，黄仁俊背对着他，半跪在床上，手里拿着什么东西在穴口里送，李帝努看了好久，直到黄仁俊的声音突然变得高亢，虽然只是背影，可是李帝努仍然看得起了性质，他高潮了，身子泛着红，接着好像是从忘我的自慰中缓过神，他抓过旁边的被子盖住下身，声音在高潮过后有些颤抖，他说，出去。

当然是指李帝努，可是他却走到黄仁俊跟前，一只手掐着黄仁俊的脖子：“怎么，我老爹才刚走，你就这么忍受不了？”

“我说，你出去。”

李帝努烦他这副样子，明明淫乱的不行，还要装纯洁，他掀开被子，黄仁俊本能的拿手去遮住下身，却被李帝努拦住，翻身压在他身上：“小妈有需要，做儿子的怎么能干看着不管呢？”

他把黄仁俊的双腿分开，手指往穴口探去，却摸到一片湿润，以及男人本不该有的东西。

李帝努就着黄仁俊刚刚泄出来的淫液，直接将手指插了进去，那里湿热的不行，内壁紧缩着手指，黄仁俊胡乱蹬腿，全被李帝努压住，又往里面伸了一根，也不管他是不是刚刚才高潮过，加快抽查摁压的速度又把他带上高潮。

黄仁俊大声喘息着，他无力反抗，瘫软着身子，正当有些回过神打算把李帝努赶走时，却不知道在什么时候，李帝努已经把皮带解开，掏出他早就硬着的肉棍，往黄仁俊的穴口处蹭。

“不行，你走开。”黄仁俊当然知道他想要干什么，本能的向上挪了挪打算离他远一点，可是李帝努一把拉回他，抓住他的脚腕，也不给黄仁俊反应的时间，直接往最深处捅。

这感觉实在是太爽了，李帝努感觉自己头皮发麻，也不知是黄仁俊天生媚骨还是双性人本就淫荡，说起来都一样，总之李帝努觉得黄仁俊的穴里又软又嫩，冲撞了几个来回黄仁俊就喊着不行了，叫他停下，这个时候就是天王老子来了李帝努都不停，他先是放慢一点速度，给黄仁俊一点休息的时间，顺便让他误会一会，接着再一顿猛干，第一泡精很快就射在了黄仁俊的身体里。

“可以了吧，还不快滚。”黄仁俊感觉到李帝努在他体内射了精，而且量还不小，他推着还压在他身上的李帝努，叫他离开，可是体内的家伙丝毫没有软下来的趋势，反而又在他体内抽插着。

“你太小看我了吧，我可不是中年男人，我能把你操得下不来床。”李帝努说到做到，他甚至恶意咬着黄仁俊的乳头，把自己的精液和黄仁俊身体里的淫液摸在黄仁俊的脸上，“就算你这个洞操坏了，还有身后那个洞呢。”

整晚，黄仁俊都极力克制自己，不要叫出声音，他咬着牙，可是总有忍不住的时候，从嘴里跑出一丝呻吟声，这会让李帝努更加疯狂。

“骚货，叫出来，我喜欢听你叫。”

直到黄仁俊被干晕的前一秒，李帝努还在他身体里冲撞着。

从那以后，李帝努就彻底和黄仁俊纠缠上了。

他对黄仁俊说，要么搬出去，要么留下来和他做爱，李帝努有十足的把握黄仁俊不会离开，因为他明明很早就可以走的，至于为什么仍然留在这里自然是有他的原因，李家不养闲人，把黄仁俊留下就权当帮他解决性欲了。

晚上，只要是李帝努有空，他都会去找黄仁俊，先是羞辱一番，再把人狠狠地做一顿，不得不说，黄仁俊的身体真的很令他着迷，他的腰肢甚至和女人的一样细，掐起来又软，后腰还有两个腰窝，他尤其爱后入他的时候摸着那两个腰窝，穴里又紧又会吸，黄仁俊天生就适合被他操，李帝努甚至恨自己没有早点遇到黄仁俊，赶在他老爹之前截胡。

不过现在这样也挺好，黄仁俊不照样在他身下喘吗？

“老家伙有什么好，有我粗有我长吗，还不如做我的小情。”

“你、你戴套，别射进去。”黄仁俊捏着床单，忍着身体上的快感对李帝努说。李帝努听着心烦，用手捂住他的嘴，一滴不漏全都射进他的身体里。

事后，他没有立刻回自己的房间，反而是躺在床上，从身后抱着黄仁俊的腰，捏着他的乳头，不是爱人在高潮后的眷恋，只是李帝努的恶趣味罢了。

李帝努见黄仁俊没反应，觉得无趣，于是起身，无意间瞥见了桌子上的专业书，是生物化学，上面还有荧光笔画的重点，以及同样瘫在桌子上的笔记。

他查过黄仁俊，D大生科的学生，大三的时候办理了休学，估计就是这时，黄仁俊成为了他老子的小情，想不到黄仁俊还挺爱学习的，如果这么想复学，找他说一声不就行了。

除了性爱的时候，李帝努自认为他对黄仁俊还是很好的，把自己的副卡给他，不限制他人身自由，李帝努甚至还猜想过黄仁俊是不是想榜他，可是看他床上那副冷冷清清的样李帝努就觉得不可能，除非是做狠了的时候，李帝努磨着他，黄仁俊才肯跪在他身上扭动着腰，一前一后的动着。

好像他们之间，除了做爱的时候，也很少会有其他的对话。

不过，他们本来不就是肉体关系么。

他几乎没在黄仁俊的房间留过夜，为数不多的几次是因为李帝努想整完把自己的肉棒插进黄仁俊的小穴里，这回也是，他紧紧缠着黄仁俊的腰，第二天醒来的时候肉棒依然在温暖的肉穴里。

黄仁俊比他先醒过来，他稍微一动，才知道李帝努昨晚根本没拿出去，他气不过，忍着身体的不适，缓缓从那里移开，去床头拿药，取出了一片干咽了下去。

“你在做什么？”李帝努被他弄醒，却看到他在吃药。

“吃药。”

“什么药。”

“……避孕药。”黄仁俊说完，准备下床穿衣服，可刚穿了一半，又重新把黄仁俊拉回床上。

“怎么，你还会怀孕？”李帝努不相信，双性人竟然还会怀孕。

黄仁俊把头转向一边，他说：“医生说我……我的雌性器官发育正常，有，有这个可能。”

李帝努捏住他的下巴：“那再好不过了，让自己的小妈怀上自己的种，多么刺激的一件事。”说着，李帝努直接撕开黄仁俊的上衣，就着昨晚的精液和体液，又操了进去。

不知道怎么回事，黄仁俊觉得这次李帝努格外用力，几次快感即将攀升到顶时，又马上降了下来，他被磨得发痒，嘴里甚至喊着求饶的话，都没有换来李帝努的怜爱。

“宝贝，叫爸爸，叫爸爸就给你，什么都可以，让你怀上爸爸的种。”

这种快感近似乱伦，他非要逼得黄仁俊失去最后的理智，让他彻底成为被性爱支配的小可怜，黄仁俊起初还不肯开口，可是几次高潮未果，他真的要忍到极限了。

在李帝努听到他想要的回答后，他掐着黄仁俊的细腰，用力在里面撞击着，连一点缓冲的时间都不给黄仁俊，他被操到潮吹，湿热的体液全都浇在李帝努的阴茎上。

李帝努低头看着黄仁俊，下身淫乱不堪，胸口上下起伏，奶头上还有他吸出的痕迹，他嘴唇微张，又十分红润，鬼使神差的，李帝努竟吻上他的嘴唇。

就好像是令人上瘾的药物，一旦触碰就不想离开，和他的身体一样。

如果黄仁俊真的能怀上他的孩子，那就生下来吧。

反正他不会放黄仁俊离开了。

再次醒来的黄仁俊从床头拿起手机，已经将近十二点了，不得不说李帝努真的不是一个很好的床上伴侣，至少他从来都不不会帮黄仁俊清理一下下身，黄仁俊拖着疲惫不堪的身子去洗澡，想来李帝努和他的关系也没有多亲密，对李帝努而言，自己不过是个泄欲的工具罢了。

这样的日子也不知道什么时候能结束，学校那边已经进入期末考试周，他已经落下太多课业了，黄仁俊可不想在大三的时候因为挂科拿不到奖学金。

下人敲了敲门，示意他是否下来吃午饭，黄仁俊说他一会儿下去。

李帝努这个王八蛋，每次都在最明显的地方留下痕迹，这个时候总不能穿高领下去吧，虽然他们好几次做爱都不顾地点，可是黄仁俊还是要脸的。

“我下午出去一趟。”黄仁俊对管家说。

他感觉最近很乏力，黄仁俊本能的以为自己是不是怀孕了，打算去药店买个验孕棒，看看是不是真的中奖了。

他从小就知道，自己的身体和别人的不一样，他是男生，可是他又拥有女孩子的东西，在做检查的时候，医生告诉他，最好不要摘除女性器官，手术的风险很大，极有可能失去生命。

黄仁俊害怕怀孕，这代表他真的在变成女孩子。

他在外面逛了很久，他好想和以前一样，和室友们撸串谈天，在考试周点灯熬油，在寝室玩命打游戏，可是这一切都被那个人给毁了。黄仁俊在想，他每次承受着李帝努的暴力贯穿，都是他应该受着的，无论李帝努有多恨自己，他都理应接受。

他还有更多对不起李帝努的事。

黄仁俊还没来得及去检测，李帝努就回来了，他把验孕棒收好，放在背包里。

“出去了？”

“嗯。”

除了床上，他们日常的谈话真的很简单。在很晚的时候，李帝努也没有过来，黄仁俊认为他今晚是不会来了，可是他也不敢在李帝努在家的情况下用验孕棒，他不能保证万无一失。

他的复学申请已经通过，只要参加期末考试，一学期的课也不算耽误，但是想通过考试也很难，毕竟全靠自己复习以及任课老师的课件。

黄仁俊的房门没有锁，美名其曰是怕黄仁俊逃跑，实则是为了方便李帝努时刻能进来。

今天也免不了一场大战。

黄仁俊把书合上，自觉把睡衣扣子解开，有句话说的好，当你被生活强暴的时候，你不如试着去强暴生活，李帝努也没有过多废话，直奔主题扒了黄仁俊的裤子。

和李帝努的比，黄仁俊的性器的确是长得有点秀气，但谁都不是李帝努那样的尺寸，第一次做的时候黄仁俊差点以为自己就要死在床上了，他那玩意不仅粗大，还格外长，加上他那张伪欧洲人长相，要不是他纯正的国籍，黄仁俊都要相信他是不是个欧洲人了。

“今天有点事，所以来晚了。”李帝努的手握着黄仁俊的性器上下撸动着，看来是打算慢慢折磨他。

如果这句话是出自在两个相爱的人，黄仁俊会觉得对方一定是一个温柔体贴的主，可是李帝努的下一句话就彻底打破了他这个幻想。

“骚穴是不是等我等的都泄洪了呢？”

李帝努用剩下的一只手插进黄仁俊的穴里，他承认，在李帝努进来的时候他就软了身子，在这疯狂的性爱下，他只要见到光着身子的李帝努，就会想到他压在自己身上的样子，黄仁俊想，他的身体确实是淫荡。

李帝努先让他先射了一次，李帝努把黄仁俊的精液抹在他的肚子上，黄仁俊突然想起他包里的验孕棒，虽然还是未知，可要是被李帝努做掉了……

“你昨天做的太狠了，我现在还疼呢。”

黄仁俊发现，适当的示弱会让李帝努的速度放缓，也不会像平日里那么急切，果然，这次李帝努在插入的时候比以前要温柔了许多，但是在射出之前，他还是加快的插入的力度。

房间里是两个男人的喘息声，可是其中一个还不满足，李帝努把自己的阴茎从温柔乡里拿出来，把手指伸了进去，里面混着精液和淫水，他抠挖着，然后把水带到黄仁俊的后穴。

李帝努很少会去玩他的后穴，男人的后穴确实不是适合性交的地方，可是此时李帝努却玩的不亦乐乎，他拍着黄仁俊圆润的屁股，“再流点水出来，这里太紧了，一会儿疼的可是你。”

黄仁俊也想在多分泌一些，后穴干涩，又特别紧，之前几次被李帝努操干都疼的不行，他想伸出手去抚慰一下自己的性器，又被李帝努阻止。

“你的身体只有我碰才行。”

黄仁俊感觉自己的嘴唇上有湿热的温度。

李帝努很少去吻他，黄仁俊也清楚，李帝努觉得自己脏，就让他一直这样认为算了，可是自从有一次李帝努吻了他以后，对方就好像爱上了这种感觉一样，像是口唇期未过的大孩子，舔咬着爱人的嘴唇，黄仁俊不是他的爱人，连情人都算不上，所以他吻得并不缠绵，反而像是侵蚀。

一直以来黄仁俊都相信，只有相爱的人才会接吻，可是李帝努也会吻他，但李帝努不爱他，不过他可以在这亲吻中，相信自己有个爱他入骨的爱人。

“喜欢我亲你？才亲你一会就又出这么多水。”李帝努把那些水抹在后穴上，然后把阴茎插进去，一挺而入。

从头到尾，李帝努只脱了裤子，在结束时，他穿好衣服就离开的这里。黄仁俊不想动，也没那个力气，最好赶紧怀孕，然后赶紧离开他。

李帝努还有点良心，自从上次射在他后穴结果让他发高烧后，李帝努就没在射进那里面过，不过，他把所有的精液都射进了前面。

做了那么多次，也该怀孕了吧。

在李帝努去上班的时候，黄仁俊在家里偷偷测量，是两条红杠。

晚上回去的时候李帝努没有看到黄仁俊的身影，他问管家黄仁俊去了哪里，管家解释道，因为连考三天，黄仁俊觉得折腾，就回学校宿舍住了，李帝努心中有点不满，可也是他说过不限制黄仁俊的人身自由，那一晚，他去了黄仁俊的房间，这是他第一次这么认真的观察这里，平时他进来就只是和黄仁俊做爱。

桌子上摆着的东西很少，几支还剩一半笔水的笔，笔记和书应该是被他带回学校了，床上很整洁，床单应该是刚换过，衣柜里……

他跑了！

李帝努冲向浴室，虽然洗漱台上面的洗漱用品还在，可是李帝努还是觉得，黄仁俊跑了。

早不跑晚不跑，非得这个时候跑，他想做什么，难不成这段时间把他当成解决需要的工具人了？李帝努忘了一开始他还想赶黄仁俊离开，现在他就想马上见到黄仁俊。

“我给你三天时间，在周六当天，我必须在李家主宅这里看到你。”李帝努没给黄仁俊回话的时间，就挂断了电话。

他们的关系，不是黄仁俊想跑就能跑得了的。

在最后一天，李帝努回家时，看到了坐在客厅的黄仁俊。

“我没想离开，我真的有考试。”

黄仁俊没有说谎，他也确实是回的寝室，这和李帝努查到的一样，说到底，是他想多了。

“你晾了我三天，说，要怎么补偿我。”

现在还没到傍晚，天还很亮，周围还有很多的下人。

李帝努看出黄仁俊抗拒的意思，他叫所有人离开，只留下他们两个，他的意思很明白，天降今天就是要在这里操黄仁俊。

“我……我可以帮你舔。”

李帝努当然不会拒绝这种好事，他坐在沙发上，看着黄仁俊跪在他的腿间，想要用手解开他的拉链。

“用嘴，宝贝。”李帝努拍了拍黄仁俊的脸。

黄仁俊先是看了他一眼，然后张口，用牙齿咬着他的拉链，李帝努看着黄仁俊用细小的动作取悦他，伸手摸了摸他的头发。

他吸得很卖力，先是舔了舔柱头，用小嘴包裹住那里，舌尖在那里乱舔着，一只手握住他的柱身上下撸动，李帝努看到他试图去深喉，一个没忍住捏紧了他的后脑，想让他含得再深一点。

不止是身体上的快感，还有精神上，早时候那个矜持的冷美人已经变成他胯下的浪货，李帝努甚至坏心眼的挺了挺身，黄仁俊的眼角被逼出了眼泪，他用手指擦去：“真乖，再吸一会儿，让我舒服了今天就放过你。”

李帝努今天就没打算放过黄仁俊。

看着身下的人使出浑身解数，李帝努也不忍，射出一点精喂给他，然后把他从地上抱起来，走向二楼，黄仁俊的眼睛瞬间变得惶恐，李帝努看得更加眼红：“现在让我来满足你。”

他的小穴早已经湿透，也不需要前戏了，李帝努直接操到最深处，然后抽动着身体。

“轻一点……好疼。”

“才几天没做就说疼，是不是又变紧了？得好好治治你才行。”说完，他磨着黄仁俊的敏感点，身下的人抖着身体，被操到射。

可能是他最近学习有点累吧，李帝努想，射完这一次就先放过他，精液又浓又慢，还有一些残留在穴口上，李帝努用手指把那里堵上，又去亲黄仁俊的嘴唇。

那里明明含过他的性器，可李帝努还是吻得火热。

他发现，黄仁俊喜欢自己去亲他，任何能让自己满足的方式李帝努都不会错过，他含着黄仁俊的嘴唇，两片都肉嘟嘟的，和他的下身一样可爱。

黄仁俊累到早已入睡，这次李帝努没急着走，他摸着黄仁俊的肚子，接着，他拿起床头的那瓶避孕药，全都倒进了垃圾桶里。

他回到床上，把黄仁俊搂紧自己的怀里，直到那天，他觉得黄仁俊要离开他时，李帝努才意识到，自己可能爱上了黄仁俊。

究竟是什么时候，他渐渐不舍得让黄仁俊离开。

李帝努承认，一开始他真的是借着做爱来羞辱黄仁俊，之后，他却因此上瘾，不是黄仁俊淫荡，是他贪恋黄仁俊的身体，他对黄仁俊的身体着迷，可是他不敢承认，他爱黄仁俊。

他久违的和黄仁俊一同坐在餐桌上吃早饭，黄仁俊的黑眼圈暴露了他昨晚休息的实在是不算好，李帝努叫人准备了广式茶点，原本是黄仁俊比较偏好的早饭，他却不肯动筷子。

“不想和我一起吃？我就这么让你倒胃口。”

当黄仁俊嚼了没两口就吐了出来时，李帝努才真的觉得不妙。

即使黄仁俊十分抗拒，李帝努依然叫了家庭医生，这位医生知道黄仁俊的身体情况，他带着试纸，虽然看起来结果很明显。

李帝努拿着试纸准备带黄仁俊去卫生间测，可是黄仁俊却把东西扔进垃圾桶里。

“不用试了，我是怀孕了。”

而李帝努第一个想法是，黄仁俊那时应该是真的想跑。

也不知道这个孩子是命大还是他命里就有这一遭，去医院检查的时候，医生说已经有五周了，在这五周里，黄仁俊觉得他和李帝努做过好几次，每一次都特别凶狠。

黄仁俊最近几日孕吐的厉害，几日的考试加上身体真的不舒服，黄仁俊无力应对李帝努，就先回学校呆了几天，而且，如果李帝努知道他怀了自己的孩子，一定会逼着自己去打掉吧。

可事实上，没有发生黄仁俊预先想到的事，李帝努在听了他说的话以后，反而是神色有些喜悦，他拉住自己的手问：“这是真的吗？”

他好像很喜欢这个孩子，这让黄仁俊心里的罪恶感更加严重，他甚至希望李帝努拉着他去医院做掉这个孩子，也不想让他露出这样的表情。

“你很高兴？”黄仁俊问。

“当然，这是我的孩子啊。”

李帝努说的理所当然，就好像他们是一对相爱依旧的恋人，可是黄仁俊知道，从他和李帝努见面开始，这一切全都是一个骗局。

“你不爱我，我不爱你，这个孩子得不到任何人的爱意，他无名无份，生下来只会受更多的苦。”这不是黄仁俊想要的，他只是完成那个人的遗愿而已，生下这个孩子，接着他和李帝努就是世界上的一对最普通的陌生人。

他眼看着李帝努眼里的喜悦变成愤怒，甚至是恐慌，黄仁俊的手腕被他紧紧抓住：“跟我去医院，黄仁俊，我不管你是怎么想的，若是这个孩子没了，你也别想好过。”

“李帝努，你把我看作什么？”

黄仁俊想知道，究竟自己这么做是不是对的。

“我不知道，但自从我第一次见到你的那天起，我就无法放开你了。”李帝努拿上他的外衣，让黄仁俊穿好，他要带黄仁俊做系统的检查。

是祸，都是因为他。

回去的当晚，他们两人好像都有很重的心事，李帝努从他的身后环住他，手轻轻盖在他的肚子上，黄仁俊想，是时候该坦白这一切了。

“李帝努，我跟你父亲，我们没有发生过任何关系。”

黄仁俊感觉到身后的人僵直了身体，他继续说道

“我的确是他资助的学生，与此同时，他也资助很多学生，他知道你们的父子关系已经破裂，但他仍然想要一个听他话的继承人，他没有能力，所以只好为你挑选，我不过是他的一个旗子罢了。”

“黄仁俊——”

“你听我说完。”黄仁俊打断了李帝努，接着说道。

“他是我的恩人，可是他也毁了我，从他得知我的身份后，就利用这一点逼我，他本想打算等你回来，让我去勾引你，怀上你的种。要知道，女孩子可能会爱上你，试图做李家的夫人，接着霸占你李家的家产，但是，我这个身份还有性别，是不可能的，我是男孩。”

“我没想到，他死的那么快，在遗嘱上，他说，如果我不能完成他的要求，他就会对学校公开我的身份，并停止对我的资助，我是学生物的，你知道这对我打击会有多大。”

“我让你戴套，不过是因为我知道男人的心里，没有哪一个男人愿意戴着那东西，而药，也不过是营养药罢了。”

“你和我说这些，究竟是为什么？”看得出来，李帝努很生气，可是还是压住内心的怒火。

“你看，连这个孩子都是我算计来的，你现在还想让我把他生下来吗？”

因为我不想再骗你了。

第一次，黄仁俊在李帝努面前毫无保留的把所有肮脏的一面展示给他看，他直视着李帝努，即使他读不懂李帝努眼神里究竟是什么意思，但是李帝努渐渐发亮的手指证明了一切，他从黄仁俊的肚子上移开，掀开了被子。

李帝努离开了，黄仁俊躺在床上想，一切都步入正轨了吧，李帝努恨透了他，黄仁俊也没有留在这的必要了，只要把这个孩子生下来，他还是和所有大学生一样，每天因为数据和实验烦恼。

在李宅，本就没有多少属于他的东西，他把东西都收拾好后，连夜离开了。

李帝努也不知道究竟是什么时候放下了那些嫌隙，可能是在黄仁俊准备期末考的时候，他办理了复学，为了不重读一年，他努力跟上课业，也可能是在夜晚黄仁俊背着他偷偷哭的时候，他想，也许黄仁俊只是个普通的大学生，一直以来受李家的资助，而他父亲强迫了黄仁俊，在得知他特殊的身份后。若不是黄仁俊向他坦白，他还一直在误会黄仁俊。

比李帝努想像的要更惨，从头到尾，即使他老子已经死了，却仍然利用着黄仁俊的弱点，而他一直以来的羞辱，也成了帮凶，他是个混蛋。

让李帝努更绝望的是，在他离开黄仁俊卧室的当晚，他就悄无声息的离开了，这次是真的什么东西都没有留下，他是真的走了。李帝努以为他回了宿舍，可是同寝的室友告诉他黄仁俊没回来过，他父亲留给他在学校附近的房子黄仁俊也没回去过，他对黄仁俊了解的少之又少，甚至连他的喜好都不清楚。

李帝努想，他早就爱上黄仁俊了，可是，这一切又是个骗局，他真的需要一个人冷静一下，却黄仁俊误会了他，以为自己是放弃了他。

最后，他去那间遗产中说的咖啡厅碰碰运气，也许会在那里找到黄仁俊。

咖啡厅的氛围很可爱，到处都是一只白色的圆滚滚的河马，这应该是什么吉祥物或者是动漫卡通里的人物，李帝努去前台要了一杯咖啡，又试图往里面瞅了瞅，没有那个他熟悉的身影。

正当他打算离开去其他的地方寻找时，他看到一只巨大的白色河马旁边好像有人，李帝努拿着咖啡往那里走走，果不其然，是那个他熟悉的不行的身影，黄仁俊整个人都靠在白色河马的旁边，拿着手机在自拍着，直到李帝努咳了咳，黄仁俊才注意到他。

“你好啊，李帝努。”他说的轻快，好像他们只是普通的朋友，从未发生过那般亲密的关系。

李帝努把玩偶拿到一边，他坐在黄仁俊的旁边：“和我回去，好吗？”

“你知道吗，我一直很喜欢姆明，可是这是我第一次和姆明一起喝咖啡。”

姆明应该就是指那只白色河马吧，李帝努想，他对黄仁俊的了解真的太少了，就像他不知道黄仁俊在学校成绩优秀，每年都会拿奖学金，就像他不知道黄仁俊其实在学校里很有人气，甚至有不少女生暗恋他。

“李帝努，是我对不住你再现，可是你也上我，咱俩算是平了，你也不亏欠我什么的，而且我还从你父亲那得到了咖啡厅，我现在就想老实把大学读完，本来还想读研的，我们这行只有读研才能更厉害——”

“黄仁俊，我爱你。”

李帝努知道，如果再不说出这句话，黄仁俊就要彻底放弃他了。

“我早就该对你说了，对不起，黄仁俊，我做错了很多事，我虚伪的自尊心不承认我爱你，但是在更早的时候，在没有这个孩子的时候，我对你就不再只是单纯的想占有了。”

黄仁俊呆愣地看着他，好像是被他的话吓到，李帝努也不顾其他，在他额头上留下一个吻。

“我爱你。”

咖啡厅不适合聊这些私密的话，黄仁俊被李帝努回了老宅，他本想坐在客厅里和李帝努谈，可是李帝努直接带他回二楼的卧室。

是李帝努的房间，黄仁俊还是第一次进去。

他看着李帝努翻着抽屉好像在找什么，接着，他拿出了一个盒子。

里面是一枚戒指。

“嫁给我，黄仁俊，我们结婚，做我的妻子。”李帝努试图把戒指套黄仁俊的手指上，却被他躲开。

“李帝努，你如果想要孩子，我可以把他生下来给你，我们没有必要结婚，而且，我是男的。”他强调。

“黄仁俊，你别自欺欺人了，你爱我，你若是不爱我，你可以一直骗我的，而且，你就不心疼这个孩子吗？”

“可是谁来心疼我呢！”黄仁俊眼眶含泪，他真的被压抑太久了，在这段日子里，他活的越来越不像自己。他也不想自己是双性人，他也不想被李帝努的父亲利用，他也不想欺骗李帝努。

李帝努说出了黄仁俊一直以来埋在心里的话，他的确是喜欢李帝努，他但凡有一点绝情，都不会把那个骗局全部告诉李帝努，可是，他和李帝努，的的确确是因为骗局才捆绑在一起的，没有这个事件，李帝努还是李帝努，他黄仁俊也还是黄仁俊，两个人没有任何的交集，他也会顺利的读完大学，这段时间，他被利用，有利用别人，可是有一个人告诉他，他爱他。

黄仁俊哭出了声，好像把这段时间所有的委屈全都发泄了出来。

“黄仁俊，从此以后，我来心疼你，我来爱你，再也不会有任何人利用你。”

黄仁俊被李帝努抱在怀里，他想，他终于有了一个能放肆的地方，是李帝努的怀抱，不知道自己值不值得李帝努这份爱，但是他不会松手了。

——THE END——


End file.
